Pan
Pan is the daughter of Gohan and Videl. She is very tomboyish. She helps to find the Dragonballs with Trunks and Goku in Dragon Ball GT. Note: Even though Pan is 1/4 saiyan, she never transforms into a super saiyan. Apparently, Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball, said in an interview that female saiyans lacked the ability to become super saiyan, though he did not specify why. Of course, that doesn't mean females will never be able to become super saiyan. Who knows what the future holds? The above description came from Jessica, and was edited by yours truly (contact me).TopCharacter Description: Pan and Bulla's Ages SourcesLet me start by detailing the sources for where the ages and dates come from. The World Guides and the GT Perfect Files are book sources created by Bird Studio. The World Guides have info about Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z, and the Perfect File have info about Dragon Ball GT. The timeline is located in both sources, only the timeline in Perfect File has the dates for Dragon Ball GT added. The Complete Character Guide has info on every character, and is in both the World Guides and the Perfect Files as well. And finally, there is an interview with Toei, who created Dragon Ball GT, so I believe infomation from that interview would be more official that the information from the Bird Studio books. Dragon Ball ZFor Pan, it is stated in the anime that she is 4 years old. However, according to the timeline and complete character guide, Pan is born in 779 AD and the 28th World Tourament (occuring at the end of Dragon Ball Z when Pan is introduced) happened in 784 AD. This would would make Pan 5 years old, and not 4 years old as said in the anime. Since her age is actually stated in the anime, I take that to be more official source, thus Pan is 4 years old in Dragon Ball Z. For Bulla, it seems Bird Studio accidently gave her two birth dates. According to the timeline, she is born in 780 AD, meaning she is 4 years old (and a year younger than Pan). According to the Complete Character Guide , she is born in 778 AD, meaning she is 6 years old (and a year older than Pan). Bulla's age is never officially given, but Toei went with the idea that Bulla is older than Pan to fit the storyline for Dragon Ball GT. So since Pan is 4 years old in Dragon Ball Z, then Bulla is 5 years old in Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball GTAccording to the timeline, Dragon Ball GT takes place in 789 AD, 5 years after Dragon Ball Z. This would make Pan 9 years old and Bulla 10 years old at the start of Dragon Ball GT. However, Toei had stated in an interview that the beginning of Dragon Ball GT took place 9 years after Dragon Ball Z, which means Pan would be 13 years old and Bulla would be 14 years old at the start of Dragon Ball GT. And don't forget that the story in Dragon Ball GT takes place over the course of more than a year, so the characters do age. I hope this clears it up for everybody, at least as much as can be expected. DBZGTlegacy.com documented both the character guide and timeline, if you want to check those out. The year stated for the start of Dragon Ball GT has two numbers transposed, and should be 789, not 798. And don't bother trying to email any of the staff with questions, as most of their e-mail addresses are no longer good. Category:Character